A New Beginning 10: Journey to the Past
by Jupitermoon
Summary: Sofia & her scouts go back to the past ending up to far going back to the Silver Millennium. There they are mistaken as trainers for the inner scouts and must train them but can Sofia keep from telling the fate of this great kingdom? Will they die with it


Hey! Here is #10, in the series! Okay, in this one, Sofia, and her scouts go to the past as did her mother, Rini, did before her, but they in up in the wrong past, ending up instead of the time of the Silver Millennium. There, they are mistaken for trainers for the inner sailor scouts, and live with them, but must be careful not to tell of the future for it would change everything. Faced with the knowledge of the Silver Millenniums doom, can Sofia sit back and watch her great grand mother, Queen Serenity die? Will she and the other scouts, be stuck in the Silver Millennium and face their our deaths? Gotta read the story, and find out!

A NEW BEGINNING

Journey To The Past

A soft breeze blew through the tall grass of the Crystal Tokyo's meadows. The meadows were almost silent, except for the sound of horse's hooves, walking so lightly. Sofia and the other scouts were out for their morning ride. They were enjoying the silence, until they heard the sound of pounding hooves from a ways behind them. They looked and noticed Asteroid and Hannah were gone. "Now where did they go?" asked Calypso. It wasn't long, before she got her answer. They saw Asteroid and Hannah run right pass them on their horses with amazing speed. As quick as they came, they then disappeared over the hill. "Their racing again" said Charon, in a tiresome voice. "I wish they would stop trying to compete with one another," said Calypso, "This is supposed to be a team." Sofia, rode up beside Calypso. "Don't be so hard on them," she said with a smile, "Their just trying to have a little fun, that's all." Calypso gave a small sigh. "Alright, let's go see who won." As they were riding over the hill, they saw Asteroid and Hannah slowly riding back. The other scouts rode up to them. "So, who won this time" asked Sofia. They both looked up to her, then to one another, then back to Sofia. "It was a tie…again" Asteroid said, in a low voice. "No one won" said Hannah, in the same tone. Calypso then rode up to them. "You guys always tie. You should know by now, that you are both equally good at the things you do, just like the rest of us." Asteroid and Hannah looked over to her. "Yeah your right" said Asteroid. "We should know by now" said Hannah. "Good…but you don't do you?" she asked sarcastically. "No." Asteroid, looked over to Hannah. "Race ya back to the palace." Hannah, turned to her. "Your on." Before anyone could say a word, they were off again. Calypso, let out another sigh. "God I hope I never have kids" she muttered to herself. "Who needs kids, when you have those two?" said Charon, jokingly. "Really." They rode off, back to the palace, with Sofia, just smiling at the both of them.

When they got back to the palace, they let the stable hands, take the horses, and they now had to hurry, to get ready to leave for their trip. They all, were going to the past, for a mission. They had received word, that something was wrong in the past. A new enemy, had come, and the scouts would need all the help they could get. Alex, went ahead to see how bad it was. Nothing had really happened awhile he was there, but everyone could since that the evil seemed to be waiting for something. The other scouts, agreed to go, and help the other scouts. If something was there, they would be ready for it. The other scouts, went to their rooms, to change into normal clothes. Sofia, was just done changing, when the her scouts came rushing in. "Sofia, the clothes I packed for the trip are all gone" said Calypso. "Yeah, same with mine" said Asteroid. "And mine" said Charon and Hannah, at the same time. "Guys, don't worry. Your clothes were put back in your rooms. You don't think you can take that stuff into the Time Gate do you?" They all stared at her for a moment. "Well, what are we going to do for clothes when were in the past?" asked Asteroid, crossing her arms. "Clothes, and other needs, are already there for all of us, when you get to your apartments." Everyone just kind of looked at one another. "And how was all of this done?" asked Calypso. "Trust me, my mother has her ways. Now guys, go get dressed, and well go down to the thrown room, to say our goodbyes." The scouts, all left Sofia, to go change for their journey. "One of these days, I'll have to ask mother how she dose all of this."

After changing, the scouts, all reported to the thrown room, for info they would need. They all stood before Rini, to know what there names would be, while in the past. The outfits that they wore, were simple. Sofia, had on a blue jean vest, and a pair of blue jean pants. "At lest it's not white" she thought to herself. Calypso, wore a purple skirt, a vest, and a black shirt. (She loves purple, what can I say) Asteroid, wore a sleeveless black shirt, that fit her figure, and a pair of red leather pants, with her black boots. Charon, had a light white skirt, with a lavender t-shirt, that also fit her figure. "Now, when I give you these names, do not forget them, for I have had someone to go, and set up everything you will need, while you are in the past. Sofia, will live with Serena, as her sister, and the rest will live close to her, incase she would need your help. You already know what to do, so I will give you your names now." Calypso, stepped up first. "Calypso, your name will be Cleo Naoshi." She bowed her head, and stepped back. The, Asteroid, stepped forward. "Asteroid, your name will be Irena Nako." She bowed her head, and stepped back. Charon, stepped up next. "Charon, your name will be Alayna Kimiko." She did the same. Helios, now spoke. "When you first get there, you will either be around Alex, or the others." He then turned to Sofia. "Now Sofia, be careful this time. Don't let what happened the last time, happen again." Sofia, was about to yell out, and say that wasn't her fault (Cause it wasn't) but she held back. "Yes father" she said, in a not to happy tone. He understood. They all said their goodbyes to everyone, and then left for the Time Gate.

As they reached the Time Gate, like usual, Asteroid and Hannah, were racing each other down there, to see who was the fastest..it was another tie. Sofia, went over to Pluto. "Hello Pluto" she said cheerfully. Pluto smiled. "Hello Sofia, Calypso, Charon, and.." she trailed off, when she saw Asteroid and Hannah, arguing over something. "Right" she said, in a blank tone. She turned back to Sofia. "Here is the Time Key, that you will need Sofia." She handed her the key. Calypso, went over, and brought Asteroid and Hannah over to listen to Pluto. "When you are all in the Time Portal, make sure to all stay together. If you wonder around in there, who knows where you will end up. The Time Key, will lead you to where you will need to go. Be careful while you are in there, and do not ever lose this key." They all nodded their heads. Once that was all said, Pluto, opened the Time Gate. She said goodbye to them, and wished them luck. Once they were in, she closed the Time Gate, and then the scouts were off.

The other scouts, seemed to be enjoying the wonders of the Time Gate. Only Sofia, knew what it could do to you, if you didn't know what you were doing. She remembered that, and she wouldn't forget it again. She kept an eye on everyone, Asteroid and Hannah, the most. Everything seemed to be going well, but that all changed the next second. Before anyone knew what had happened, an ear piecing sound, founded by a strong wind, came with out warning. The sound they heard, was so loud, they couldn't think about anything, but how to make it stop. When the sound did stop, they found themselves out of the Time Portal. They all slowly got up, trying to figure out what had happened. "Was that suppose to happen?" asked Asteroid, rubbing the back of her head. "No…no it wasn't" said Sofia, looking around. "Do you think it was that new evil?" asked Calypso. Sofia, wasn't listening, as she looked around her. "Oh no..could we be here?Could we?" she asked herself. Charon, looked behind her. "What is that?" They all turned around, to see a sliver kingdom. Sofia, gasped loudly, and her eyes, nearly popped out of her head. "It looks like a kingdom" said Calypso. "But where are we?" asked Hanna. "We are on the moon." They all turned to Sofia, surprised at what they had just heard. "What?" asked Asteroid, again. "This was the Moon Kingdom…the Silver Millennium. My family lived here…one thousand years ago."

They all stood there in disbelieve. After the shock wore off, they all tried to wonder what could of happened to make them end up here. Then Asteroid, stood up. "Okay, I don't know how we got here, but let's try to use that Time Key thing, Pluto gave you. Maybe it will send us back." They knew that was the only plan they had right now, so they went with it. Sofia, took out the key, and said the words. "Time Key, open a portal back to the 35th century!" They waited, but nothing happened. "Try again" said Calypso. Sofia, nodded. "Time Key, open a portal to the 35th century!" They waited again, but still nothing happened. "Great, now what do we do?" asked Asteroid. No one knew that. Charon, then remembered that she had her communicator, Sailor Mercury, had given her awhile ago. "Hey, we could use this." Charon, held it up to everyone. "Do you think it will work?" asked Hannah. "It's worth a try," said Sofia "Try it Charon."

Back in the future, Mercury, was in her lab, doing experiments. She was mixing some chemicals together, and she seemed very happy about it. Mercury, had the two chemicals she needed in her hands. "If I pull this off, I'll have a cure for the for the most common illness." As she was poring them into each other, her communicator, went off. She was surprised by the sound, and it caused her to drop the chemicals on the floor. "Damnit! I worked all day on that!" She took out her communicator. "Who ever this is, it better be important!" Charon, was almost scared to answer. "Sailor Mercury?" she asked, in a shy way. When Mercury, recognized the voice, she cooled off. "Charon? Is that you? Where are the others?" she asked, starting to get worried. "There here, see." she showed Mercury, all of them were there. Mercury, then clamed down. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked. "Um…yeah there was. Don't know how to say this." Sofia, took the communicator, from her, but she did it nicely. "Mercury, this is Sofia. Okay, we were in the Time Portal, and then we heard this very loud noise, and there was a very strong wind, and before we knew it.." she trailed off, as Mercury, knew what they were talking about. "Oh no Sofia. Where did you in up?" Sofia, gave a weak smile. "Well…look for yourself." She slowly pointed the communicator towards the Silver Millennium. There was a few moments of silent… "SOFIA!" Sofia, quickly turned it back to her. "It wasn't my fault, it just happened, didn't it guys?" she said, turning to the others. They all quickly nodded their heads. "See." Mercury, was trying to think. "We tried to use the Time Key, but it didn't work." Mercury, then turned back to the communicator. "What you went through was an energy storm. It's like a time storm, but this storm, sucks the energy of Time Keys. I'm surprised the communicator, is still working." Charon checked the power souse, and it wasn't good. "Most of the power was drained form it" she said. "This is what I want you all to do. I will go tell the others, what has happened, and you will all have to blend in with the other people in the Silver Millennium." They all looked at their out fits. "Oh I'm sure THAT won't be a problem" said Sofia, sarcastically. "Will the Time Key, be able to take us home?" asked Calypso. "Yes, in about a week, before the Time Key, will be able to have enough energy, to bring you home, or at lest to where you need to be." They all understood. "Now I must tell you everyone. Do not tell anyone here of what will happen to them. If by chance they did find out, who knows what will happen to the future that we know. Dose everyone understand that?" They all nodded their heads. "Good. You should have enough power to send one more message, but only do that, when you are ready to leave." Sofia, now spoke up. "Mercury, when you tell the others, say it wasn't anyone's fault. Can you tell them that?" Mercury, sighed, and then said "Yes Sofia, I will tell them that. Take care everyone." With that, Mercury, signed off. Charon, put the communicator, back in her pocket. No one knew what to say for awhile, then Sofia, said something. "Let's transform. Maybe, people will think were new sailor scouts, or something." Once they had all transformed, they started for the Silver Millennium, trying to think of what to say when they got there.

The scouts were amazed at the Silver Millennium's beauty. The out side of the palace, was with gardens of flowers. Beautiful pillars, suddenly started to spray water down the sides, and into what looked like an ocean all around them. The scouts, walked a long white path to the entrance of the palace. There were two gardens there, and as soon as they saw them coming, they were ready to stop them. "Halt, who goes there?" said one of the guards. "Um..well..um" said Sofia. The guards, looked at them more closely. They then stood down. "We apologize. We did not see who you were. The Queen, has been waiting for you to all arrive." Sofia, looked back at the others. They were all saying go for it. She turned back around. "Very well." The guards, opened the gates. Inside, they saw that Luna and Artemis, were waiting for them. "Welcome to the Silver Millennium. I am Luna, and this is Artemis. We are advisors for Queen Serenity." Sofia, had finally realized, that she would be able to see her great grand mother, alive and well, for the first time in her life. "If you fallow us, we will take you to Queen Serenity, and they others." said Artemis.

Walking down the halls of the Silver Millennium, reminded Sofia, of when she had seen this place in her dreams. In her dreams, it had been so quite, and no one was around, but here, there were people all around. The whole kingdom, was lit up with bright lights, and you could feel the life around you. Sofia, thought it was wonderful, until she remembered what would happen to all one day. When they came to the thrown room, they went in, and saw Queen Serenity, sitting in a gold and sliver thrown. They also, saw the Princess Serenity, as well as her sailor scouts. They didn't look like the Serenity, and sailor scouts, they knew. These people, were different. "They all look like their twelve years old" whispered Asteroid, to Hannah. "They are all twelve years old" she said back. "Oh..maybe that's why they look different." The other scouts, stepped forward before Queen Serenity. She looked at them all, with kind eyes, and a warm smile. "Welcome to my kingdom," she said, in a sweet tone, "I am Queen Serenity, this is my daughter Serenity, and her sailor scouts, Sailor Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury." They all bowed their heads, as their names were called. The other scouts, did the same. "What are you names?" she asked. Sofia, stepped forward, fallowed by her scouts. "I am Sailor Moon Heart. This is Sailor Calypso, Asteroid, Charon, and Silver Star." Queen Serenity, smiled. "Welcome to you all. I should tell you, what will be happing, during your stay. For the next few days, you will train the inner sailor scouts. You will show them how to use their attacks, and how to work as a team." They all seemed to remember this part from somewhere. "Every other night, we have a ball, so that will be a chance for you all to get to know the people around here. The training, will begin tomorrow morning. Luna, will show you to your rooms." Luna, went back over to them. "Is it just me, or didn't Queen Rini, say the same thing when we arrived?" asked Asteroid. "Shhhhh, don't let them hear" said Calypso.

The rooms, were high up in the palace, so they had to claim a lot of stairs to get there. It was clear after awhile, the scouts were getting tired. "Man, I wish they had elevators here" thought Asteroid, to herself. When they finally did get to their floor, Luna showed Sofia, her room. "Here is your room Sailor Moon Heart." Sofia, walked in, and was just amazed with all she saw. "Fallow me, and I will show you to the rest of your rooms" said Luna, to the others. "Just not make us claim anymore stairs" said Asteroid, out of breath. The other scouts, said goodbye to Sofia, and went to find their rooms. Sofia, closed the door behind her. The room, was lit bright lights, and the colors, were breath taking. A huge bed, was off to the right side of the room, with golden bed posts, and silk covers. The covers, were a dark red, and as soft as could be. Unicorn tapestries, covered the walls of the whole room. Her family had always been friends of the unicorns. Sofia, went to the balcony of her room. From there, she could see the gardens, and had a great view of the Earth. She stood there, amazed at it's beauty. "Wow" was all she could say, as she looked up to the Earth.

Mercury, was on her way to the meeting room, for a meeting she was late for. On the way, she was trying to think of how she was going to tell the others the news. Mercury, got to the meeting room, and walked in. The meeting, had already started, and the others, looked up to her see walk in. "Mercury, what took you so long?" asked Venus. "Yeah, your never late" said Jupiter. Mercury, quietly walked over to the table. "I have some rather unhappy news to report." Everyone grew very quite. "Mercury, what do you have to report?" asked Helios. "I just received a message from Sofia, and the other scouts. It seems, that while in the Time Portal, there was an energy storm, and it had thrown them off coarse, and drained the power of the Time Key. It will take at lest a week, for the power of the Time Key, to restore to a normal leave." Rini, stood up. "Where are they now?" she asked. Mercury, sighed, and then looked over to her. "They are now in the Silver Millennium." Everyone, was clearly shocked. Helios, stood up, and started for the door. "Helios, where are you going?" asked Rini, stopping her husband. "I need to get them, they will be killed if they stay there." Mercury, went over to him. "Your majesty, energy storms, suck the power out of Time Keys. You won't be able to get back. Now, I checked the date of the message sent. It was dated two years, before the battle. Sofia, and the others are safe." Helios, and the others, clamed down a bit. Helios, went back down to his set. "Things like this, always happen to her" he said, rubbing his head. "She doesn't get it from me" said Rini, turning away. "She doesn't get it from me" he said back to her. "Well, where else dose she get it from then?" Then, they all turned to Serenity. Serenity, looked at them all. "Why dose everyone keep looking at me for!?" she yelled "Every time something goes wrong in this family, everyone always blames me! Well news flash! I haven't done things like that for two thousand years!" Serenity, got so mad, she got up, and stormed out of the room. Once she was gone, they all turned to Endymion, with a look saying what the. "Um...it's the monthly thing." They all nodded, in understanding. Helios, sighed. "Well, wherever she gets it from, it's what makes her, her." He then turned to Rini, and smiled. "I'm sure she will be fine. She has her scouts with her." She reached over, and took his hand into hers. "I know she will be."

Sofia, was deeply asleep, dreaming about Alex. Luna, walked into her room, and jumped up on her bed. "Sailor Moon Heart, it is time to get up now." Sofia, rolled in her sleep. "Not now Dianna. The sun isn't even up yet." Luna, stared at her for a awhile. "Um, my name isn't Dianna, and the sun doesn't raise on the moon." Sofia's eyes, shot open. She sat up in bed, and stared down at Luna. She tried to think of what to say. "Who is Dianna? If you don't mind me asking" asked Luna. Sofia, was trying to think, but nothing was happening. "Um..that's my cat back home," she said, giving Luna, a weak smile, "Yeah, she's always waking me up." It really was the truth, so it wasn't like she was lying. "Alright then. Now, you will get dressed, come down to eat, then you and your scouts, will report to the training room." Luna, jumped off the bed, and to the door way. "I must go wake the others. I'm sure you can find your way back down can't you?" Sofia, nodded her head. "Good. See you in a few minuets then." Luna, then left for the next room. Sofia, sighed. "This is going to be harder then I thought."

After everyone ate, they all went down to the training room. They all followed the inner scouts, since know one knew where the training room was. The training room, was very big. It had everything you needed, dummies, weights, mats, everything. It looked a lot like the one back home, or so they thought. The inner scouts, went to the mats, and waited for the other scouts, to show them something. The other scouts, looked at one another, not sure what they were support to do. "Um...should we show them our attacks?" asked Asteroid. "No, were in the palace," said Sofia. "We could always show them how to fight" said Calypso. They all agreed on that. "Yeah okay." They walked over to the little scouts. "Okay, we are going to show you how to fight, with out your powers" said Sofia. "You'll need to know this, in case for some reason, you can't use your attacks" said Calypso. "And, so you can all kick some major butt." They all turned to Asteroid. "What?" They just shook their heads. "Okay, we'll start with you Jupiter," said Calypso, "Show us what you got." Jupiter, walked up to a dummy. She let out all of her moves. Jupiter, was throwing kicks, punches, karate chops, everything. The other scouts, were blown away. "Wow, even at this age, she was good" said Asteroid. As the other inner scouts, showed their moves, it seemed that Jupiter, was the only one who knew how to fight. "Oh boy" said Charon, looking at the others. "Well...all they need is practice" said Hannah. They then saw Mercury, try to do a high kick, but then fall. "Okay, a lot of prentice."

After an hour of watching the inner scouts, knock themselves senseless, the other scouts, thought it was time for a break. They asked if the inner scouts, knew anywhere to take a break at. They knew just the place. They took the others, to the gardens, where the colors were amazing. There were flowers everywhere. It looked like the flowers, covered the whole kingdom. As the scouts were walking through the gardens, they saw the Princess Serenity. Next to her, was a boy about the age of sixteen, setting with her, talking about something. All of the other scouts, except for Sofia, had their eyes popping out of their heads, at this boy. Sofia, thought she had seen him before. The scouts, could barley breath, and were all smiling. "Who is that?" asked Sofia, the only one who could speak right then. Venus, turned to her. "Oh, that's Prince Endymion of Earth." Hearing the name, all the smiles were gone. It even seemed like the scout's faces, were turning white. Sofia, saw that they were going to blow, and quickly took them all back into the palace. Once in the palace, they all lost it. "I didn't know that was your grand father!" yelled Asteroid. "Sofia, why didn't you ever tell us how cute he was when he was younger!?" yelled Charon. "Oh right, I'm going to talk about how good looking my grand father was," she said sarcastically "Hello, I have a great boy friend, I don't need to talk about other guys." The scouts, tried to catch their breaths. "Still, you would never know," said Calypso, "In the future, he wares a mask, and his hair is purple." They all nodded their heads. "Okay, I think I'm good now" said Hannah. "Alright. Can you all come back out side now?" asked Sofia. They nodded their heads again. They went back out side, to where the inner scouts were.

Back outside, the inner scouts, were looking at the other scouts, like they were crazy. Sofia, just weakly smiled at them. "Um, would you like to meet him?" asked Mars. Sofia, looked back at the others. They all weakly nodded their heads. Sofia, turned back to the inner scouts. "Um okay, sure." They all walked over to Serenity and Endymion. "Guys, you sure you'll be okay?" whispered Sofia, to them. "Yeah, we'll be fine" whispered Asteroid. "We hope anyway" whispered Hannah. They came up behind them. "Serenity" said Mercury. Serenity and Endymion, turned around. "Oh, hi" she said. She looked over to the other scouts. "Oh Endymion, these are the scouts I was telling you about. Sailor Asteroid, Calypso, Silver Star, Charon, and Moon Heart." They did the same as before, when their names were called. Endymion, looked over to Sofia. He stared at her, for a few moments. "Oh, I'm sorry, but..have we meet?" Asteroid, came over to her. "Not yet" she whispered. Sofia, elbowed her, to make her be quite. "Um, no. No I don't think we have." He nodded his head. "Okay everyone," said Calypso, "Breaks over, let's go." They said good bye to Serenity and Endymion. Asteroid, went over to Venus. "So those two are like an item right?" Venus, almost broke down laughing. "Serenity and Endymion?" The other scouts, then broke out laughing. "With as much as they fight, I'm surprised their still friends" said Jupiter. "Oh..I guess the love comes later then" she said, to Hannah. Hannah, nodded her heard, as to agree with her.

In the training room, the scouts, this seemed like they weren't getting the hang of the fighting lessons. Venus, was starting to get better, but Mars and Mercury, still needed help. The other scouts, couldn't watch anymore. They stepped in, to show what they had. "Okay everyone. Now watch us on how we fight" said Sofia. Asteroid and Hannah, were going to fight, but the other scouts, knew it wouldn't be a good idea. So, Sofia and Calypso, were going to. It was all for a lesson, so there was not going to be any hard feelings after wards. They got ready, in their fighting poses. Charon, gave the signal, and the two started to fight. Calypso was good, but so was Sofia. She blocked all that Calypso, throw at her. In return, Calypso, did the same. When it looked like Calypso, had Sofia, cornered, she did a double back flip, and then came at Calypso, with a high kick, something she didn't see until it was to late. The inner and other scouts, were watching very closely. "I didn't know Sofia, was that good" said Asteroid, not taking her eyes off the fight. "I didn't know Calypso, was that good" said Hannah, doing the same. The fight, ended when Charon, gave the other signal. Everyone in the room, clapped for them. Sofia and Calypso, shook hands, and even hugged each other. The other scouts, went up to them. "Hey, that was great guys" said Charon. "Yeah, I didn't know you two were that good" said Asteroid. Sofia and Calypso, looked at each other, then back at Asteroid. "We could still take you on" said Calypso. "Oh really now" she said back. "Got that right" said Sofia. "Okay, okay, guys. It's getting late, and dinners almost ready" said Hannah. "Good, I'm hungry" said Asteroid. "Asteroid, you always hungry" said Sofia. "So." They just shook their heads. "Don't eat to much. You'll be to full for the ball in a hour" said Charon. They were still talking, as they made there way to the dinning room. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that" said Asteroid. "Hey," said Hannah, "Do you think their will be any cute guys there?" The others, just shrugged. "Don't know, most likely" Calypso said. Hannah and Asteroid, looked over to each other. They smiled, and shook their heads. The others, just rolled their eyes.

When dinner was over, the ball had begun. The ball room, was brightly lit with crystals lights, all around. The music that was playing, was unlike any other sound, the scouts, has ever heard before. The couples on the dancing, looked like they were gliding on air. The other scouts, were off to the side, watching all of this. "Wow, can you believe this?" asked Sofia, still watching the gliding figures. "Yeah," said Calypso, "To bad we don't have anyone to dance with" she said, sitting back in her set. "Man this bites. We have no one to dance with, so why are we even here?" asked Asteroid. "We are here, because it would be impolite, not to come" said Hannah, in a almost asleep voice. "Right Sofia?" Sofia, sighed. "Right." They were royalty, and so they knew all of this. They sat there, watching everyone else dancing, and then being bored out of their minds. Asteroid, glanced over to one side of the room, and saw four guys, coming their way. She quickly told the others. "Hey you guys. Those guys are coming over to us." The others, quickly started to look. By this time, the guys, were already over to them. "Care to dance?" said one, holding his hand out to Asteroid. "You bet I do." She took her guy, out to the dance floor. The other three, held out their hand to Charon, Hannah, and Calypso. As Calypso, was getting up, she turned back to Sofia. "Oh Sofia" she said. "Don't worry about me. You go dance" she said. "Are you sure?" Sofia, nodded her head. "Alright, but I'll be right back." Calypso, then went out to join the others.

Sofia, was left alone, to watch the other dancers. She sighed to herself. "I wish Alex, was here" she thought. She looked up again, and before her, stood Endymion. "Hi. I saw you over here by yourself, so I thought I would come over." She smiled. "Where's Serenity?" she asked. "Oh, she's dancing with someone." He then saw how she was looking at the dancers. "Would you like to dance?" Sofia, looked up at him. "Well..he's not Alex, but he'll do" she thought to herself again. Sofia, stood up. "I'd love to." They went out to the dance floor, and started to Wallace. As they were gliding across the floor, it reminded Sofia, of when she use to dance with her grandfather, when she was little. "Wow, he still moves good." It had been awhile, since the last time Sofia, Wallace, but she still remembered how. When it was over, they stopped, and bowed their heads. "That was great. Thank you" said Sofia. "Your most very welcome" he said, with a smile. "I'm going to go see if Serenity, would like to dance" Sofia, nodded her head. "Alright." He then left, to look for Serenity.

Sofia, went out side to the balcony. It was getting crowed in there, so she stepped out for a bit. She stared up at the Earth. No matter how many times she saw it, is still amazed her, how beautiful it was. Sofia, was enjoying her peace and quite, when from behind, she heard some one fighting. She turned around, to see Asteroid and Hannah, were arguing about something. Calypso and Charon, were walking behind them, shaking their heads slowly. "Whoa, whoa, what are you two fighting about this time?" asked Sofia. Calypso, started out. "They made a bet, to see who could Wallace better. Asteroid, was doing very badly, and" Before she could finish, Asteroid, cut in. "It looked easy, from what I've seen!" Then, Hannah, cut in.

"Well, now you know it's not. It takes awhile, to learn it!"

"Your a princess. You guys know this stuff naturally!"

The others, were trying to clam them down, before they said something, that would give them all away. "Calypso and Charon, aren't princesses, and they knew it!" yelled Hannah. Asteroid, sharply turned to them. "Well, where did you guys learn how to dance like that?" Charon, calmly answered the question. "My advisor, thought me." Asteroid, then turned her head to Calypso. "I've been around" she said, also calmly. "Girl, I've been around more then you have. Where did you learn that?" Sofia, couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, okay. Everyone clam down." They all went quite. "Now, it doesn't really matter who can Wallace, or not. Now, everyone shut up, before you blow our cover." Everyone, nodded their heads. "Okay. Let's go back in then." Sofia, could see, there was something they wanted to ask her. "Okay, what do you want to know?" she asked them. "Um...how was it dancing with Endymion?" asked Asteroid. "You all saw that?" They all nodded quickly. "It was just like dancing with family..or will be family someday." After all was said, they went back into the ball room, and danced the night away.

The next day, the other scouts, thought they would try their attacks today. They took the inner scouts, outside, away from the palace. The other scouts, set out the targets, so that the inner scouts, would have something to aim at. The targets, were set, and it was now time to see what the inner scouts had. "You'll take turns, on who will go" said Calypso. She looked at the scouts, to see which one should go first. "Mercury, why don't you go." Mercury, stepped up to where she was in range of the target. She took a deep breath, and then let lose her attack. "MERCURY BUBBLES!" Little blue bubbles, short at the target. "Very good Mercury. Mars, your next." Mars, stepped up, where Mercury was. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Golden rings, shot straight at the target. The target, was now pitch black, from the flames. "Very good, very good. Venus." Now, it was Venus's turn. She stood, where she was to stand. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!" Flashes of golden lights, filled the sky. When the light show was over, the target was gone. "Um...maybe one of you should get a new target" said Calypso, not turning away from Venus. Venus, went back to the others, happily. Charon, came back with a new target for Jupiter. She seemed confident , in what she was about to do. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Lighting, short everywhere, including the target. When it was done, the target, was black. Mercury, went over to it, and touched it. As soon as she did, it fell apart. Jupiter, smiled, as she returned back to the inner scouts. "Show off" said Venus. The other scouts, were blown away. "Okay. It looks like all of you passed that part," said Sofia, "Now, let's go back, and practice out fighting." They all agreed, and started back to the palace.

They went back in, to do some more fighting moves. It looked like the scouts, were getting the hang of the fighting lessons, but they still needed practice. As they were showing the scouts, some new moves, Luna, came in. At first, no one saw her, then she spoke up. "Um, Sailor Moon Heart." Sofia, and the others, looked up to see Luna, sitting by the door. "Yes Luna" said Sofia. "Queen Serenity, would like to see you." The scouts, looked at each other. Had she found out how they were? "Stay here okay" said Sofia. She followed Luna, to the thrown room, where Queen Serenity, sat their in her thrown. Sofia, bowed before her, then raised again. "You wanted to see me your majesty" said Sofia. "Yes, I did. I wanted to ask you, how the scouts, were doing in their training." Sofia, let out her breath. "They are doing just fine your majesty. They were great, when it came to their attacks, but they are having some trouble with the fighting attacks. Not to worry though, they are learning, and should know it all soon." Queen Serenity, smiled. "That is wonderful to hear. You may go now." Sofia, turned to leave, then turned back to look at Queen Serenity. So many things, she wanted to tell her, and she knew she couldn't. "Was there something more dear?" she asked her. Sofia, smiled. "No...no that was it." She turned, and left the room.

When Sofia, got back down to the training room, her scouts, came up to her. "Dose she know?" asked Calypso. "No, she doesn't know." They all, let their breaths out. "That's good" said Asteroid. "What did she want then?" asked Hannah. "She wanted to know how the scouts were doing with the training, that's all." The others, nodded. They went back, to training the scouts, but Sofia, still couldn't help but wonder, "Can I still keep from telling them, what will happen?"

Later that night at the ball, it was just like the night before, only a little more funnier. Hannah, was trying to teach Asteroid, how to Wallace, by dancing with her. The other scouts, were off to the side, watching and quietly laughing to them selves. "I wish they had cameras in this time" said Calypso, to Sofia. "I heard that!" yelled Asteroid, who was a few feet away. "How come your hearing is so good?" she asked, wondering how she could hear her over the music. "Long story, tell ya later." Calypso, sat back into her set. She glanced over, and saw the same guy, she was dancing with last night. "Um, Sofia. I gotta go, see ya later." Before she could say anything, Calypso, was gone. "Okay, have fun." Sofia, turned back to Hannah and Asteroid. Charon, was sitting their, unable to stop laughing. Asteroid, saw this, and have had enough. She quickly, back away from Hannah. "Alright, I think I got it now." Sofia, just smiled, and shook her head. She went outside, to get away from all the people. Sofia, was staring up at the Earth, when she heard someone behind her. She turned around, to see Queen Serenity, standing their. "Queen Serenity" she said surprised. "It's alright my dear, I didn't mean to bother you" she said, with her sweet voice. "Oh you didn't your majesty. I jest came out her, to get away from the people for a little bit." Queen Serenity, smiled. "So did I." She came up beside Sofia. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked, looking up at the Earth. "Yes it is" said Sofia, doing the same. "I sometimes wonder, what it's like to live there. I've lived here my whole life. I really if ever, go down there. If I do, it's only for a few hours, for so. My daughter Serenity, goes don there all the time, to visit Endymion." Sofia, smiled, and looked down. "Yeah, I know." Queen Serenity, looked at her. "I don't mean to keep going on, and on like this." Sofia, looked back up again. "Oh that's alright your majesty. I don't mind listening." Queen Serenity, stared at her for awhile. "You remind me of my Serenity." Sofia's eyes, grew very wide. "Really?" she said, starting to get nervous. "Yes you do. Odd." When Sofia, saw that she didn't know, she clamed down quick. "Well, I better return to the ball. I'll leave you alone now." With that, Queen Serenity, went back inside. Sofia, was once again alone, with her thoughts.

When Sofia, went to bed, she had a dream. In her dream, she saw blood and death, all around her. The people of the Moon Kingdom, were dieing bloody and painful deaths. She people fall, and die, before her very own eyes. Screams of pain, rung out across the ruin remains of the Silver Millennium. Sofia, tried to help the people, but there was nothing she could do. She tried to transform, but something would not let her. Princess Sofia, could only watch, as everyone she had come to know, fell to their deaths. "Haven't you done enough to me!?" she screamed out. "How many times must you show me things like this!? Until I go mad!? How many more times!?" She broke down crying. When she awoke, she was still crying. "How many more times?" she quietly whispered between her cry's.

When Sofia, made herself stop crying, she went to go look for her scouts. She had to tell them what she saw. She found them in the training room, teaching the scouts, move fighting moves. "Guys, can I talk to you?" It was the way she said it, that got the scouts wondering. "Yeah, sure Sofia" said Calypso. "Okay, now practice the moves we showed you. We'll be right back." They went out side the room, so that the inner scouts, wouldn't hear what Sofia, was about to say. "Sofia, what's wrong?" asked Hannah. Sofia, looked at them all, with sorrowful eyes. "I had a dream, and it showed me everyone dieing." They all went silent for awhile. "It's just getting harder, not to tell them. I don't want them to die." Tears, started to come back to her eyes. "Sofia, we don't want them to die either" said Charon. "But Sofia, if you tell them, then they will know, and that could change all of our futures" said Calypso. "We can't change the future Sofia," said Hannah, "It wouldn't be fair to the others." Sofia, stopped her tears, and nodded her head. "We'll be leaving in a few days. So, try not to think about it" said Asteroid. They could see, Sofia, was still shaken up a little, so they told her that they would handle the training, and for her to go rest. Sofia, wasn't troubled by dreams this time.

As the days passed, the inner scouts, grew more stronger in attack power, and also their fighting power. Asteroid, finally learned how to Wallace too! The day had come, where Sofia, and the others, could finally leave. The power, had come back into the Time Key, and they were now waiting in Sofia's chambers, for Mercury, to call, and tell them what they were to do. There wasn't to much talk, since Sofia, was so deep within her thoughts, she looked like she was in a trance. Asteroid, tried to get her out of it. "Sofia?...Sooofffffffiiiiiiiaaaaaa? Yo, Sofia, c'mon say something. Your starting to freak me out girl." Sofia, sighed, then looked up. "What?" Asteroid, stepped back. "Hey. Got her out of her thoughts." The others, were quite. "Okay then." Asteroid, sat back down. Calypso, stared at Sofia, for awhile. "Sofia...you okay?" she asked, knowing the answer. Sofia, sighed again. "Yeah, I'll be alright" she said, with a weak smile. Charon's communicator, went off. "Hey, Mercury, talking now" she said, opening her communicator. Mercury, then appeared in the screen. "Is everyone still alright?" she asked. "Yes Mercury, were all still okay" said Calypso. "Good. Now, King Helios, and Queen Rini, have thought it over, and decided that you all will report to the pass you were support to go to. Alex, will be waiting for you, when you get there. You will help him find the Triton's, and then will wait for what to next. Is that clear to everyone?" They all nodded their heads. "Okay everyone. See you in a few weeks." Mercury, then signed off. Charon, put her communicator, back where she had it. "Okay, let's go."

They went down to the entrance of the palace, where Queen Serenity, the princess, and the inner scouts, waited to say goodbye to them. "Thank you all again, for training the scouts," said Queen Serenity, "They had great teachers." The other scouts, smiled, at what she had said. All of the inner scouts, and Princess Serenity, gave them each a huge. Queen Serenity, said that they were welcome here, at anytime. That's when Sofia, remembered again, what would happen later on. As they left the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and the scouts, all waved goodbye to them all. Sofia, never took her eyes off of them, until they were out of sight. "Goodbye great grand mother. It was nice know you awhile you were alive" whispered Sofia.

When the scouts reached the place, where they had landed before, they all stopped. They turned to Sofia, who was once again, lost in thought. "Sofia, you need to get the Time Key out now" said Calypso. Sofia, looked back at the Silver Millennium, one last time. "Yeah…I know." Sofia, took the Time Key out, and then said the words. "Time Key, open a portal to the 21 century!" The Time Key, started to glow, and then a portal, opened up beside them. They were about to go in, when they remembered something. "Wow, wait a sec guys," said Asteroid, "We gotta change into our normal clothes remember?" They all looked down, and saw they were still in their sailor scout uniforms. "Good call Asteroid" said Calypso. Once they transformed into their normal clothes, they all stepped into the portal, without looking back.

In the 21century, Alex, was waiting for them by the park. Without warning, the portal opened up, and all the scouts came flying out, landing on one another. "Ow, get off my leg Asteroid" said Hannah. "Well, get off my arm Hannah." Sofia, stood up. "Gotta work on those landings" she thought to herself. "Sofia." Sofia, turned around, and Alex, was standing a ways behind her. Sofia's eyes, lit up. "Alex!" she said, running into his arms. The other scouts, smiled at the couple. "I heard you all were in the Silver Millennium. I'd love to hear about that sometime." They all looked at one another, with tired eyes. "Later!" they all said. They had a time to rest, before they went off on their next mission, and this time, they deserved it!

THE END


End file.
